Modern Lifestyles
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: After a long day Brennan stops by The Four Winds Spa for a break. Angela seems to have the same idea as her but she's not the only one. Claire and Gloria stop by as well. The four women soon enough get involved in a huge conversation discussing the ups and downs of life whilst getting pampered. Crossover with Modern Family. SEASON 10 (Bones) SEASON 6 (Modern Family), AU. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones or Modern Family. If I did I'd be a lot more famous then I am. Okay so this is my second Bones/Modern Family Crossover so I hope you enjoy. This is Season 10, AU, Bones and Season 6 Modern Family (set after the Halloween Episode). Hope you enjoy and that my characters are in character, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Alright Booth I'll pick up your dry cleaning" I say irritably into my phone.<p>

Sometimes I never got a break. At a dinner party a few weeks ago Booth got a bit drunk and spilt a full glass of red wine on his new white t-shirt. I couldn't clean it so we sent it to the dry cleaners. All day I had been running errands for my family considering that I got a day off and I was getting sick of it. Sometimes I needed some me time.

I hang up the phone and hurry into the dry cleaners. I look at the shirts lining the wall and sigh. I wonder if all of the shirts had gotten stained during a drunken party, probably.

The man looks up from the desk. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asks politely.

I nod "I dropped a shirt off two days ago and I got a text saying that it is ready, the name is Brennan"

"Hmm Brennan, yes that was the white shirt with the wine stain" he says as he turns away from me to look through the clothes. "Here it is"

I take the white shirt from the man and pay him the money before hurrying out of the dry cleaners shop. It was time for me to go home…and do the house cleaning.

I was almost at my car when I spot a spa. It was called The Four Winds Spa. Oh I remember that name from somewhere. That was where Angela took me when I was feeling self conscious about my post baby weight. A spa, hmmm that might be nice. I quickly check if anyone was watching and hurry into the building.

* * *

><p>The spa looked lovely. Oriental music played and a delightful smell filled the room.<p>

I walk towards the reception desk and a dark haired woman looks up at me.

"Welcome to the Four Winds Spa. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

I smile "I spa would be nice," I say with a sigh.

It was going to be more then nice, it was going to be heaven.

The woman leads me into a different room where I get changed into a white robe. I tighten the soft fabric over my bare skin and sit back onto the chair.

I feel the warm water soaking to the roots of my auburn hair. The woman's hands massage my scalp and I let out a breath.

"Dahhling you have the most wonderful hair on the planet, never forget it" cries the woman and I smile. Sometimes it was good to have my mind taken off the harder things in life. I liked to relax at times, everyone did.

The woman wraps my hair up in towels and leads me into the other room where she lies me down on the massage table. I lie flat on my stomach and feel the woman massaging my back. Her fingers work there way over the surfaces of my skin.

"Good massage?" the woman asks me in a foreign accent.

I nod "Mmmm, this brilliant"

The woman smiles and continues massaging my back.

* * *

><p>"Bren!" cries a voice.<p>

I sit up and pluck the cucumbers off of my eyes. Who could be talking to me? No one is supposed to know that I am here.

I see Angela making her way into the room dressed in a matching white dressing gown. She sits down in a manicurist chair besides mine and waits as the woman covers her eyes with cucumbers.

"Angela, fancy seeing you here" I announce as I smile at my friend.

"Well I had a day off and I was doing all of the housework so I thought why not let myself be a bit pampered" she replies with a laugh.

"I had the exact same idea. I came out of the dry cleaners and spotted the spa"

"I was driving by after picking up some new toys for Michael Vincent and decided to come in" she replies.

Sometimes great minds think alike. I sit back against the chair and watch as the woman begins giving me a pedicure. She rinses my feet in a vat of hot water before drying them and putting them on top of a foot massager. She then begins working on painting my nails a deep red.

"That nail polish is really quite hot sweetie," laughs Angela. She was having her own pedicure and her head was still wrapped up in a towel.

"I have a feeling that Booth will feel positively towards this nail polish"

"Positive yeah sweetie he'll be all over you. You have to let your hair hang loose sometimes"

"Hair hang loose, what? My hair is down quite frequently Angela"

I watch Angela sigh, "It's a metaphor, a saying. It means to relax and…oh who cares what I means we have to just relax"

Angela fixes the cucumbers over her eyes and proceeds to a place that she called heaven.

* * *

><p>"Oh is this the right room?" asks a voice.<p>

I sit up and remove my cucumbers. A blonde woman had entered the room dressed in white dressing gown. Her shoulder length hair hung damply over her shoulders and she looked annoyed and stressed. Angela looks up at well and smiles at the women.

"Yeah, if you want to be pampered breathless this is the right room" my friend laughs.

The blonde smiles "That sounds wonderful, this is definitely the right room then"

I watch as she sits herself down in a chair beside mine. She smiles over at me.

"Hi I'm Claire, Claire Dunphy" she introduces as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

I take her hand and smile "I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, pleasure to meet you"

Claire looks at me quizzically "Doctor, what type are you? Dentist, surgeon or what?"

"Forensic Anthropologist, I work for the Jeffersonian Institution. I solve homicides and put criminals behind bars"

"Forensic Anthropologist, wow that is one interesting job," Claire laughs.

"You don't know the half off it" Angela cuts in. She sticks one of the cucumbers into her mouth and begins chewing on it thoughtfully whilst smiling at Claire.

"I've seen you somewhere before" she begins "I don't know I just remember you"

Claire shrugs "I'm Claire Dunphy, if that rings any bells great but I don't recognise you…ahh…I didn't quite catch your name"

"Angela Montenegro, I'm an artist"

"An artist like Monet and Picasso?"

Angela scoffs "Yeah I wish. I'm a Forensic Artist and I work with Brennan over there on the homicide investigations"

I nod "Angela is a vital key in solving murders"

Claire smiles "So what brings you two to the spa today?"

"Oh I don't know" Angela begins "I had just had it up to here looking after my son and my husband who has the maturity levels of my son"

"Oh that sounds just like my husband" Claire laughs smiling before turning to me "And you?"

"Oh I was just at the dry cleaners getting a wine stain out of a white shirt when I spotted the spa and decided to drop by. I didn't expect that Angela would be here," I add.

"That sounds a whole lot like my life. I was out trying to buy my daughter a copy of a textbook that her younger brother accidently destroyed in an experiment with his toy chemistry test. I told my dad that he shouldn't have bought that for him for Christmas but no, no one ever listens to Claire"

"So I take it that you have kids" Angela buts in.

Claire shakes her head "Oh yeah I have kids. Two daughters, Haley and Alex and one son called Luke. They are a real handful. Do you have any?" she asks us.

I nod "Yes my husband and I have one daughter called Christine, she's three and my husband has a son from a previous relationship that I care for quite frequently. His name is Parker and he is thirteen"

"I on the other hand have one son, Michael Vincent"

Claire smiles "So you guys must understand what a nuisance kids can be right?"

Angela rolls her eyes "Do I understand? Yeah of course my one son is like a tornado. He destroys everything in his path leaving a trail of chocolate crumbs and toys wherever her goes"

"My son is rather similar except that I don't think I've gone a week without him getting his head stuck in the staircase banister. He once shot his sister with a cap gun" Claire looks at me "What are your children like?"

I was struck for words. I wasn't sure what to say but my daughter was such an angel compared to their kids I'd feel as though I was bragging. "My daughter is pretty well behaved but she's only three so I'm still not sure what she will grow up to be like"

Claire groans "When my daughter was three she was talking about boys and makeup, if yours isn't I presume that she is going to be a good kid"

This poor woman, these kids seemed crazy. "My three year old likes Shopkins and Minecraft" I reply.

Claire smiles "Luke likes Minecraft but I have never heard of Shopkins or whatever you said. Wait I think that my niece Lily might have some"

Angela nods "My son has Minecraft but he collects Trash Packs instead of Shopkins. He says they're for girls Bren but he also said that Parker played with them"

I open my mouth in order to comment on the sexism involved in the children's toys industry but get cut off by a loud voice.

"Claire! What a surprise to see you here!" screams out a women in a thick strong foreign accent.

I glance over at her. She was one of those people. Perfect body, perfect curves, perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect tan. I was surprised at how someone as down to earth as Claire managed to know someone like her.

* * *

><p>My wondering thoughts are met with answers soon enough.<p>

"Temperance, Angela, meet Gloria Pritchett. She is my father's second wife" Claire introduces.

Gloria smiles over at me "_Holla_" she cries "I'm Gloria, nice to meet you"

Angela nods "I'm Angela, Angela Montenegro and I'm an artist"

Angela had this greeting catchphrase/line thing that was really beginning to get on my nerves.

Gloria shakes her hair out letting the bleached dark curls fly rampant through the air. "Hello Angela, I've always liked artwork, like what is on the…ah…songs on the iTunes album art"

She had lost me; I had no idea what this woman was going on about. I had thought that the accent was hard enough to understand and now a lack of intelligence made it even worse.

"I'm Dr Temperance Brennan" I introduce and hold out my hand for Gloria to shake.

She shrugs the hand away and lunges towards me embracing me tightly.

"You're crushing me," I groan.

Gloria laughs, "Ha, ha, ha crushing you say affection I say"

I just shake my head, poor Claire this was her stepmother.

* * *

><p>"I have two sons Manny and Joe," cries Gloria as she has her feet pedicured. "A little bit more of a massage under the soles please," she instructs the spa worker.<p>

The women nods and lets out a sigh, I think that she had had just about enough of people like Gloria.

"Are they badly behaved like mine?" asks Angela.

Gloria shakes her head "No, no, no Manny is an angel and Joe he is just a baby!"

"Boys will be boys though!" Angela laughs.

Gloria looks confused "Of course they will be boys they are boys"

Angela just laughs at Gloria and smiles at me.

"So Gloria what brings you to the spa today?" asks Claire.

Gloria smiles at the blonde women "Oh Jay wanted me to get his suit you know pressed and dry cleaned so I dropped by the dry cleaner on the way back from the hair dresser and saw the spa. I know that my hair will be ruined but that gives me a perfect excuse to go again tomorrow"

Her accent was thick and hard to understand "So I never quite got what nationally are" I ask.

Angela flashes me a look but I just shrug.

Gloria smiles "Colombia!"

So she was Colombian, I never would have guessed.

Claire smiles over at Angela and I "You two need to come over sometime and meet up with my family"

Angela smiles "That would be nice, I'd like to see these kids that I have been hearing everything about"

Gloria nods "Yes that would be lovely. Why don't you come over for a…how do you say it…barbeque this Friday"

I nod "I'll have to check with my husband but that is a possibility"

Angela nods "Definitely, my husband, son and I will be there"

Claire looks over at me "I'll just give you a number and we'll get it all sorted and if my husband asks where I met you I'll say the dry cleaners okay?"

All three of us smile "Okay,"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how did you like it? This is a one-shot at the moment but if people want I can make it a two-shot that shows the dinner party. I have also written another BonesModern Family crossover called To Overcome Certain Differences. Sweets is the main character and Christine and Lily are friends. Check it out!_

_Hope you enjoyed this story and I'd love to hear some feedback!_

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
